


假期

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 轮到宗隐多出一个新器官，被迫休假。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	假期

接《开玩笑》。

八

宗隐盘腿坐在床上，脸色难看。  
烦的不是腿间那什么，而是，请假。  
国庆之后，安思那里事多，他那里事也堆了不少。  
这时候请假，不只是他，整个小组的工作进度都要拖下来。  
可他现在的状况，不请假也不行。

门外，宗纯探头探脑，“宗隐怎么啦？”  
他平日里陪宗纯玩，让宗纯没大没小叫他名字，心情差的时候反而不会和宗纯呆在一起，免得迁怒孩子。  
安思看了看门，弯下腰对宗纯说，“他病了，让他好好休息。”  
宗纯理解地点点头。

厨房里响起滋滋的油声。  
安思想着宗隐不吃吐司，给他做了个西多士。  
宗隐和宗纯很喜欢煎炸食品，宗纯吃过晚饭才回来，此时眼巴巴望着，安思就顺手多做了一份。  
黄油煎西多士，夹花生酱，淋糖浆。做好留一份给宗纯，叫他别吃太多。另一份连刀叉端回房间。  
宗隐看见他，又闻到香味，脸色才变好。  
他低声嘟囔，“怎么倒霉的总是我。”爬起身开始吃西多士。  
糖分碳水和油脂的摄入好歹抚慰心情，等他吃完，已经能走上去抱安思。  
“往好的方面想，你今晚还硬不硬得起来？”  
他的身体贴着安思磨磨蹭蹭，嗅到安思身上沾上的一点油烟味。  
他这几天射得太多，快被安思榨干了。但是安思自己没射多少。  
他自己还能不能硬无所谓，只要安思还能硬，他们就能试试新玩法。  
安思也闻到自己身上的味道。  
“等我洗个澡。”

他从浴室出来，宗隐就等着他，嗅他身上沐浴露的味道。  
香味很淡，他甚至用舌舔了一下安思锁骨上的水珠。  
安思纵容地被他推上床，宗隐跪趴在他身上，单手把长裤扯下大腿，就用紧闭的肉缝去蹭安思阴茎。  
两片花唇还没打开，也没有湿，但毕竟是软的热的。  
宗隐前面最多只是半硬，却蹭得安思硬起来，安思正要替他做准备，他趁龟头顶开花唇，浅浅地划进去，拨开里面分辨了入口的位置，猛一下向下撞。  
刹那间，痛得冷汗都要出来。  
房间隔音虽好，但想到宗纯在家，死死咬住舌尖，没有叫出声。

里面只有一点体液，内壁干涩，安思进去不到一半，比他好些，也疼着。  
他深吸一口气，扶住宗隐的腰，让宗隐慢慢从他阴茎上下来。  
宗隐咬肌绷紧，“说好的自体润滑。我至少该比你水多。”  
安思气得有些好笑，几乎想让他下床罚站。让他做的时候知道仔细舔开舔湿，轮到他了就想直接上。  
“你就算以为你的水能流成河，也要留个准备时间吧？”  
宗隐理亏，又听出安思隐隐的气怒，主动在他蹙起的眉上吻了一下，直视他的眼睛，“……我想赶紧让你爽爽。”  
安思气不下去，让他仰躺在床上，张开腿。  
宗隐不耐烦，操就是了，看什么看。好歹没说出口。

他打开双腿，下身展露出来。最外面的两片肉唇比安思厚，被插疼了一回，没有完全合起。  
安思像他做过那样，手掌贴在外面揉着，宗隐呼吸变快，他又用指尖抚摸那道肉缝，直到有水溢出，才把花唇拉开，伸入手指。  
里面湿得足够手指出入，宗隐一副随时可能耐性用尽的模样，不如先给他找点事做。  
安思说，“夹住我。”  
宗隐的注意力果然被转移，他知道安思说的是用下面，可第一次用力，小腹绷紧，再试一次，就是大腿收拢，怎么都用不到那里。  
试了几次，水倒是越来越多，直到安思曲起手指，按压某个部位，他里面酸软松开，那两瓣花唇反而在安思的手指上绞了一绞。  
“快点……”  
更多手指插入，从里面撑开，在里面碰到哪都是酸胀感。宗隐尽力不发出声音，腹部下意识用力，等到里面真的湿了，腹部已经发酸。  
这次确实不是好时机，宗纯还在家。安思不得不提醒他，“放松。”  
他们上身相贴，宗隐看不见他的手指在自己体内出入，只望着他，抱住他，在他耳边说，“我长了这里，就是为了让你操。”  
宗隐不愿硬，但和安思厮磨这么久，阴茎又小幅度起立。他连续几天射了几次，不能再射，就抓着自己的阴茎，让安思操进花穴。  
这一次总算顺利插到底，安思见他咬牙，不愿发出声音，还是因为宗纯在家。他吻了吻宗隐额头，今晚无论如何是不能做得激烈的，就温柔抽插，插到宗隐流出水来，连安思的阴囊都打湿了。  
宗隐全身是汗，双臂抱着安思，抓不住自己的阴茎，安思就按着他，不让他射精，只让他用花穴高潮。

九

次日安思下床，宗隐就醒了。  
他前几天足够累的，昨晚射都不愿意射，身体太紧张，安思就没折腾他，只让他用女穴高潮了一次。  
安思把被子扯到他身上，“再睡一会儿。”  
昨晚没有射精，做得很温柔，就没那么累，可之前的消耗积累下来，宗隐继续睡了一阵子，还是下床。  
安思出门时，他就穿着睡衣送到门口，懒懒地挥手关门。  
他们这栋楼里有一家的孩子和宗纯读一所小学，家长勉强算得上同个系统，今早宗纯就是那家妈妈顺路送去学校。

他们早餐一般各自路上解决，或者到了办公室再吃。  
今早桌上安思留有早餐，早晨煮的速冻馄饨。  
宗隐没什么胃口，还是坐下来吃了，然后躺在沙发上，把掌机连接电视打游戏。  
他就像被关在笼子里，勉强打了一上午，整个人心情烦躁。总怀疑那个地方有些微的湿意，不是流水的湿，可两瓣肉贴在一起就是湿热的。  
越注意感觉越明显，这种陌生的感受让他受不了。  
安思那次，只要做得多，操多了就自然消失了。行啊。  
他打开外卖软件，直接下单。

成人用品店的外卖员又一次来到这个地址，把货物交到那个男人手上，根本不敢抬头。  
他很想知道究竟发生了什么，才几天，外卖袋上的品名就从“处女”变成“激情”，“充实胀满！！新款螺纹头情趣按摩棒（女用）给你超绝体验！”

十

七点钟，办公楼外天早就完全黑下来。  
安思收拾好东西，对秘书小杨简单交代几句，开车离开某不挂牌单位。  
他们最近在和梁元那系统外加一个某委直属机关筹备合作。  
晚上八点，梁元出来接咖啡，听到有人故作随意问，“安局今天走了？”  
梁元嘴角一翘就搭起话，“他们安局？早走了。我记得七点没到，我出来喝今晚第一杯咖啡，就看见人家往外走，好像说是家里爱人病了。”  
在大多数人自动自发加班到八点的时候，个别人只加班到七点就显得不太有奉献精神，更何况还是为小家放下国家。  
这时候就听见一个笑声，看起来年纪最大，职衔最高，也最慈眉善目的那位说，“总加班也不是什么好事嘛，注重家庭是好事。现在都提倡要家庭和谐，家庭关系也是组织考察的重要内容。”  
梁元笑盈盈地不说话，这场戏才算散了。

八点半，梁元提包进电梯，今晚撤了。  
安思的秘书小杨刚好也进了电梯。  
电梯即将到达，小杨才说了句，“谢谢您。”  
梁元嗤笑一声，也不多说，向外走。  
这个合作就是个三国演义，太多双眼睛盯着，他今晚是唱白脸，替安思搭了那么一小梯子。  
他走着走着，就想，姓安的当年还想娶个斯斯文文识大体的姑娘，让他没有后顾之忧，再看他现在找的这个……听宗纯说他们家都是安思做饭。  
想到做饭，又想到安思二十多岁的时候就假清高真端着，这会儿倒装起温柔来了。  
他正对下得厨房的好男人嗤之以鼻，远远看见自己的车，开了遥控锁，转念一想，要是我能跟我的心上人在一起，我能做得比安思好十倍！  
这么一来，心情愉悦，就哼着歌上了车。

十一

安思到家也近八点。  
宗纯今年起就开始寄宿，现在已经送回学校。  
他走进客厅，才开灯，就差点踩到什么，仔细一看，被扔地上的是支用过的按摩棒，而宗隐抱着抱枕，躺在沙发上。

宗隐买了那支按摩棒，还记得昨晚的惨剧，至少涂够了润滑剂才往那里插。  
他买的这支按摩棒，说是硅胶，用大量润滑剂慢慢插进去，虽然胀得难受，但也算能接受。  
直到他打开震动，四个频率，没有一个是好用的。里面被刺激出一种既爽又疼的奇怪感觉，身体爽不爽难说，心里不爽。  
不爽到最后，拔出来扔了。  
他发现他只想要安思。

他一身的欲求不满，绝对不是自己把自己玩爽了。  
那就是没能高潮。  
安思脱下外套，走到沙发边，捡起宗隐怀里的抱枕。  
下一刻，宗隐抱住他。  
他干咽了几次，要是平常，早就张开腿对安思说“我要你”“来操我”了。但是这几天下来，他怕安思被榨干。  
毕竟刚加班回来，不知道安思有没有心情做。

沙发上沾上体液太难清理，安思把他从沙发上拉起来，目光落在厨房中心的流理台上。  
他打开流理台上的灯，宗隐配合地坐在台边，打开腿，大腿故意在安思腰上蹭。  
“是不是上次把你操得太舒服，你也发现这里高度刚好？”  
他以为安思要像上次自己操他那样来一回，没想到安思说，“是很舒服。”轻轻推他一下，他默契地向下倒，整个背靠上冰冷坚硬的台面。  
灯光太亮，宗隐偏过头避开。就感觉到睡裤被安思脱下，里面没有内裤，安思摸了摸他的阴茎，微凉的手指覆上肉缝，把两片护在外面的阴唇拉开。  
那种拉扯的感觉从下面传到尾椎，瞬间升起。他下意识想合上腿，却被安思的手挡住。  
灯光下，宗隐知道里面湿了。他索性自己扒开下面，“操我。”

明明昨晚才第一次做，被他今天拿按摩棒捅得有点红肿。  
他昨晚身体紧张，既不愿被安思看，也不愿被手指摸索，甚至不愿安思碰到阴蒂。  
现在扒开那里，让整个花穴展露，湿淋淋的嫩肉接触空气，没等到安思插进来，反而听到安思说，“别乱动。”  
那里就被舔了。  
这是宗隐对他做过的，宗隐不能拒绝。  
但安思没有朝花径里去，反而舔舐起上面的花蒂。  
宗隐低哼出声，手指紧抓台面边缘。  
里面都被舔湿了，那种之前被手指弄出的酸胀感又来了，安思的舌尖不放过花蒂，就也一次次碰到花蒂下面女穴的尿道口，花蒂充血肿胀，被舔得就更用力，安思的舌尖从花蒂一直抵到尿道口。  
宗隐弓起背叫出声，大腿颤抖，夹住他向外推，却晚了一步，里面的水喷出来，喷在安思脸上。

他想压一下喷出来的水，却没压住，手还按在敞开的花穴上。  
宗隐有一刹那思维停住，只能看着安思被沾湿的脸。  
他以为他尿了，但不是尿，喷出来的水没有颜色，他是被弄到大量潮吹。  
安思把他的手拿开，花穴里内壁空虚的收缩。  
他倾身到宗隐面前，脸上都是被喷的水。本来就肤色白皙，眉眼如墨画，此刻眼角细细的笑纹出现，戏谑也带着温柔，慢慢在宗隐耳边说。  
“你的水是比我多，可以喷一脸。”

宗隐无话可说，一口咬在他嘴唇上，尝到的都是自己喷出来的水。  
安思任他咬，揉了揉他的胸，潮吹的时候乳头都硬了。  
饱满的胸肌被揉得发热，宗隐分开那个吻，大口喘气。  
他腿一直张着，阴茎已经半硬，哪知道安思吻过他，又舔了回去。舌尖舔到刚刚喷过水的尿道口，竟还吸起那个小孔。  
宗隐承受不住尿道口弥漫的酸，猛地向后挪，脱离安思的嘴唇。  
他把安思拉起来，安思感觉他小腹肌肉都在抽动，抚摸他的大腿，“怎么了？”  
宗隐不想再被舔成这样，他的视线被阴茎挡着，看不见下面的花穴，索性主动拉开花径，露出里面的湿红的甬道，“老公，不要舔了，插我这里。”

安思的G点深，宗隐感觉最强烈的地方不在阴道里，就在浅处的阴蒂和尿道口，用手或者用嘴就能让他高潮，他却不想再来一次喷水的感觉，只想安思进阴道。  
宗隐在床上从没叫过老公，安思见他示弱，也不再为难他，让他维持坐在流理台上的姿势，对着他手指撑开的花径插进去。  
宗隐低声哼着，身体被塞得满满的，充实饱胀，手臂和大腿都缠在安思身上。  
他的阴茎几乎贴着小腹，顶端开始渗出前液，可安思的手又碰到花穴顶端，手指夹着阴蒂轻轻搓动。  
宗隐来不及抗议，安思在他阴道里慢慢磨，“你也看我潮吹了好几次，我想看你喷水。”  
他说不出话，只能任纤长的手指在那动着，指甲轻轻划过阴蒂和尿道口。  
他的花径夹紧，受不了刺激，已经要释放，却被安思看着，释放不出来，直到阴蒂被指腹压得几乎陷进肉里。  
尿道口一热，喷出一股水。这次的量比上次小，安思缓缓插着他，拇指按在尿道口上，按一下才挪开，那股水就喷得断断续续，沿着交合处向下流到地板上。

安思也射在他体内，缓过来说，“真厉害。”  
要不是安思想看，他不愿意又来一次。现在回了句，“没你厉害，能吹好几次。”  
这一次过去，他再也没水了。阴蒂有点疼，被花唇摩擦都难受。  
他的阴茎还顶在安思身上，安思从花径里抽出，握住了他的阴茎，替他用手慢慢做。  
“你厉害，这里又粗又大，下面水又多又夹得紧。”  
宗隐快要射精，呼吸急促，“被我操好还是操我好？”  
安思被他射了满手，“都很好。”

十二

两天后，宗隐雷厉风行地销假上班。  
过了几天，宗隐因为工作和梁元打了个照面。  
梁元本来打算跟他说，你要真有什么病，蹭安思的待遇治呗，这级别的家属福利不用白不用。真见了宗隐，上下打量他，“你们家还真有意思。病了的精神挺好，没病的反而憔悴得我见犹怜的。”  
但是这也是常事，照顾病人，尤其是闹腾的病人，就是病的人好了活蹦乱跳，照顾的人反而得缓一阵子。  
宗隐没半点不好意思，“那是，辛苦的又不是我。”

END


End file.
